Hogwarts, A Glee History
by JoshN'Danielle
Summary: Hogwarts!verse Kurt meets Blaine, but is Blaine really as innocent as everyone thinks, or does his family have a history darker than you can imagine? Klaine, with eventual Wevid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a collaborative fic that me and my friend Josh wrote. We would like to apologize now for any inconsistencies with the Harry Potter books, of which all rights go to JK Rowling. This is a Glee fic set in the Hogwarts!verse, and it happens in modern times. The ages for the years are a little different, and here's a list so you don't get confused!**  
><strong>1st year – 14<strong>  
><strong>2nd year - 15<strong>  
><strong>3rd year – 16<strong>  
><strong>4th year – 17<strong>  
><strong>5th year – 18<strong>  
><strong>6th year – 19<strong>  
><strong>7th year – 20<strong>  
><strong>Also, the characters are as such. <strong>  
><strong>David Karofsky : Death Eater – Slytherin – Joshua – 6<strong>**th**  
><strong>AzimioAdams : Death Eater – Slytherin – Joshua -6<strong>**th**  
><strong>Blaine Anderson : Harry Potter Equivalent – Gryffindor – Joshua – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Wes Montgomery : Hermione Equivalent – Ravenclaw – Joshua -3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Finn Hudson : Hufflepuff – Joshua – 4<strong>**th**  
><strong>Noah Puckerman : Slytherin – Joshua -4<strong>**th**  
><strong>Sam Evans : Hufflepuff – Joshua – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Mike Chang : Ravenclaw – Joshua – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Artie Abrams : Hufflepuff – Joshua – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Shannon : Twin Slytherin Troublemakers – Joshua -4<strong>**th**

**Marvolo Anderson : Dark Lord – Slytherin – Danielle - graduated**  
><strong>Kurt Hummel : Draco Malfoy Equivalent – Ravenclaw – Danielle – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>David Thompson : Ron Equivalent – Gryffindor –Danielle – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Brittany Pierce : Luna Equivalent – Hufflepuff – Danielle – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Rachel Berry : Ginny Equivalent – Slytherin – Danielle -2<strong>**nd**  
><strong>Mercedes Jones : Gryffindor – Danielle – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Santana Lopez : Hufflepuff – Danielle – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Quinn Fabray : Gryffindor – Danielle – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang : Ravenclaw – Danielle – 3<strong>**rd**  
><strong>Shelby : Twin Slytherin Troublemakers - Danielle -4<strong>**th**  
><strong>If you see any inconsistencies in tense, we apologize, and also if the person where the story is being told from changes. We each write half of the characters, so sometimes we accidentally change who the story is being told by. <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: We own nothing other than Marvolo Anderson and Shelby and Shannon, plus anything that we make up along the way. Everything that you recognize, we don't. More characters may be introduced, but they probably won't be main characters. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks to everyone for reading that massive author's note, and enjoy the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed, looking around the empty halls of Hogwarts. Most students had gone home for the winter holidays, leaving Blaine almost completely alone in the Gryffindor common room. David and Wes had snuck out - likely to Hogsmeade - leaving the third year alone without his two best friends. So, he decided now would be as good a time as any to explore the castle.<br>He set off in the direction of the Ravenclaw house, having never searched that area before. In his three years at Hogwarts, the sixteen year old had never once been in the area. It may seem odd, especially since Wes was a Ravenclaw, but the Asian always came to the Gryffindor tower instead of taking them to the Ravenclaw tower.  
>Making sure no one was around, Blaine quietly strode up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw tower.<p>

* * *

><p>As Kurt returned to the common room from reading Shakespeare, he ran into a Gryffindor boy, of his year, who had been walking towards the Ravenclaw tower area. Kurt happened to end up on the same moving staircase section as the curly haired boy.<br>"What's a _lion_ doing in the Ravenclaw area?" Kurt asked snarkishly.  
>"Um... I... I was just looking around," Blaine stuttered, shocked to see the boy in front of him. He took in the chestnut hair of the boy in front of him, and gave him a small smile. "If it bothers you that I'm here, I can always leave."<br>_He's just so…. _No, Kurt. You are straight. He's just so…. NO._ Even though he's extremely dapper and charming, it doesn't change anything._ He was a Gryffindor in the Ravenclaw area, and even though the house rivalries weren't that bad, it was still Kurt's home, and he wasn't about to let a lion come and invade it.  
>"It's…" –sigh– "It's fine. You don't have to leave. I'm—I'm Kurt. And you would be?"<br>Blaine smiled, and held his hand out towards Kurt. "Blaine. Blaine Anderson."  
>Blaine Anderson…. OH! That third year chaser on the quidditch team who couldn't miss a shot.<em>He was <em>incredible_, and had basically beaten the other house teams single handedly to win the Quidditch Cup. What was this boy up to? Ask his friends to enchant some banners or pins? Or was he just _looking around_, as he put it._  
>"Alright, Anderson. I'm Kurt <em>Hummel<em>, to be exact. It seems that our staircase has arrived, so I'm going to head up to the tower. Would you be here to see your friend Wes? If so, I can allow you to go in to the tower. If not, then you can just wander around here to your hearts content."  
>Trying to keep a good first impressions with the Ravenclaw, Blaine decided it would likely be best to say the truth, rather than sneak into the Ravenclaw tower. Or, part of the truth. Not the fact that Wes and David snuck out to Hogsmeade. "Ah, no. Actually, I'm pretty sure Wes and David are out by the lake, taunting the giant squid or something," he said, laughing softly. "But, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Hummel."<br>Laughing slightly, Kurt responded. "Well, it's been a pleasure. I should probably go get Wes and tell him to get to work, but I have to do my Ancient Runes."  
>"Ancient Runes..." Blaine muttered, as if pondering on the subject for a second. After a few seconds, realization hit him – as did his hand hit his forehead. "Bloody Hell! We've got an essay in that, don't we? I completely forgot!"<br>"Yes, Professor Babbling assigned it right before the Christmas Holidays. Do you want to maybe work on it together?" Kurt suggested, really wanting to get a chance to learn more about this boy, and doing a project would be just the way to get to know him without being suspicious.  
>"Sure, why not," Blaine said, shrugging slightly. The corner of his mouth stayed upturned in a light smile, hands clasped behind his back. "But my stuff's still in the Gryffindor common room... we could meet in the library or something like that?" He offered.<br>"Alright, I'll be there after I pick up my books. See you in the Runes section in 15 minutes or so?" I tried not to look too excited, but happy none the less. "I'll get the books we need, so just bring tons of parchment. She told us to make it _long._"  
>Blaine nodded shortly, his smile increasing in size a bit. "Will do. Ooh, would you mind bringing some extra ink? I'm running pretty low..." <em>More like Wes and David decided to pour it all into some balloons and threw them at innocent bystanders<em>, he thought, rolling his eyes a bit at the thought.  
>Just the site of Blaine rolling his eyes was a pretty good sign that it had something to do with Wes and David. He suddenly remembered the day earlier that week when a few of his fellow Ravenclaws came back to the common room after dinner, drenched in what looked like rainbow paint – or, possibly, ink. "Well, I'll just steal some of Tina's to bring," he said with a smile. "I'll see you then, I'd better get going."<br>Blaine nodded, "Okay, sounds good! I'll see you there." And with that, the Gryffindor made his way back towards his common room to grab the parchment, and then head out towards the library.

* * *

><p>"I never thought Hogsmeade could actually be..."<br>"Boring?" David suggested, finishing Wes's comment.  
>"Well, yeah!" The Ravenclaw laughed, then brushed his hand threw his hair. "I guess we sneak over there so much, there's really nothing much to do."<br>The two snuck out any chance they could get, taking a secret passageway to Hogsmeade. And lately, they found themselves doing all the _same_ things in the _same_ order _every_ time - Buying candy for themselves – and a bit for Blaine – buy some items from Zonko's, and ending off with a nice glass of butterbeer. Occasionally they grabbed a few school supplies too (on Wes's request, not David's), but that was it.  
>"Ahh well, it's bloody better than being stuck in here all day," David said, gently shoving Wes.<br>"Ya, I suppose it is," he laughed. "Ahh, I wonder what our Blainey-boy got up to today? I feel bad about leaving him behind..."  
>"Aww, but he's a fun-sucker, Wesley!" cried David. "You know he'd make us buy him a new thing of ink!" The two smiled at the memory of the ink-filled balloons hitting the other students, staining their robes. It wouldn't have made much a difference - considering they were black - but they had charmed the ink to hit them as a splash of rainbow.<br>"Well, I got it for him anyways," said Wes, pulling out a container of ink from his pocket. When David frowned, he felt the need to defend himself by saying, "What? If he'd taken it from us, you bloody well know we would've made him pay us back! And it was only a sickle anyways."  
>David rolled his eyes playfully at his best friend, and the two made their way towards the Ravenclaw tower to drop off Wes's purchases and grab a few of his books so that they could start their assignments (or, so Wes could start his assignments, and David could beg Wes to do them for him until he gave in).<br>"So, what do you think of the Transfig-" Wes started, but was interrupted by David's flailing arms muffling his voice by covering his mouth. Glaring, he ripped his best friend's hands away, and asked "What?" in a whisper, knowing he wanted quiet.  
>David simply pointed at a pair of people on the Ravenclaw staircase, and whispered "Who's that with our little Hobbit?" Sure enough, Wes squinted and saw Blaine talking to one of his fellow Ravenclaws.<br>"Kurt Hummel," he muttered in responce. "He's second best in our year - right below me, of course." Wes said that last part with a smirk, proud of his accomplishment at keeping 'Outstanding's' in all his classes – well, except History of Magic, where he had an E.  
>"So, is he... you know? Like Blainers over there?" David asked. Wes laughed lightly, and shook his head.<br>"No, no, he's straight. As much as I want to disagree, he is straight as far as I know, and refuses to say he's into blokes."  
>The two quieted down in order to listen to their conversation.<br>"-got an essay, I completely forgot-"  
>"-maybe work on it together?-"<br>"-in the Gryffindor common room-"  
>"-meet in the library-"<br>"-Runes section in 15 minutes or so?-"  
>"-extra ink? I'm running pretty low...-"<br>Wes and David couldn't help but smirk at that part as they continued listening.  
>"-steal some of Tina's-"<br>"Steal? What the hell?" David asked. Wes just rolled his eyes.  
>"Don't let his soft exterior fool you. Hummel's a sneaky little brat, should be in Slytherin if you ask me." David simply nodded in response, and the two watched their best friend walk off, a smile on his face.<br>"Well, looks to me like Mr. Dapper's made a new friend. Wes, background check on Hummel, gogogo!"  
>And with that, the two ran off towards the Ravenclaw Common Room as well, in hopes of finding out a little more about the mysterious Ravenclaw.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hummel!" Wes yelled across the common room, catching the attention of the Ravenclaw. David had already run in front of Kurt, blocking the staircase. Sighing, he made his way over to his housemate.<br>"Yes, Wesley? I have to go, I'm meeting your friend Blaine in the library and I have to go get some parchment from upstairs if your _friend_ would like to stop blocking the _staircase_!" I spoke with an edge to my voice so that he would know I meant business.  
>"Aww, but Hummel, we just wanna ask you something!" Wes whined, a smile on his face.<br>"Well, if it takes less than," he made a quick glance at his watch, "seven minutes then you can ask whatever you want. But I _will_ be leaving in seven minutes sharp."  
>"Aww, why, you going on a <em>date<em>?" he asked, snickering.  
>"No, you know <em>exactly<em> why I'm going, and cut to the chase. Six minutes, boys."  
>"So... what are you guys going to be doing in the library?" Wes asked, crossing his arms.<br>"Are your parents both Wizards?" David interrupted.  
>"Any dark history in your family?" Apparently, it seemed that the two were going to be alternating questions in their little interrogation.<br>"Any of 'em in Azkaban?"  
>"Any diseases run in your family?"<br>"Any possibility that you are currently under the Imperious curse?"  
>"Ever dated a girl before?"<br>"Kissed them?"  
>"Had sex with them?"<br>"ARE YOU A VIRGIN?"  
>Well this just got <em>awkward<em>.  
>"Well, in order. Nothing, other than doing our Ancient Runes homework. Yes, they are you idiots. No. Why would there be? Well, NO. I wouldn't know even if I was, so no. No, no, no, and yes but why? And now, I must leave. Goodbye, Wesley and friend."<p>

Kurt winced slightly at the topic of his family being brought up, but simply accio'd his stuff over to him and made his way out and towards the library.

* * *

><p>Blaine gripped the parchment against his chest, careful not to let any of it go. Maybe he had grabbed a bit <em>too<em> much, but he _was_ kind of in a rush. No, not because he had a meeting with an incredibly cute Ravenclaw, of course not. Blaine sighed, wondering why all the good guys were _straight_. Or... he thought Kurt was straight. From what Wes had told him, there were no (out) Ravenclaws in their year. Shrugging, he continued his walk towards the library.  
>"I wonder if the Crumple Horned Snorkacks are doing well. And is father tending those new dirigible plums I planted before school began… Oh hello Blaine. Are the thestrals well?"<br>Blaine stopped walking to turn to his left, spotting a familiar face. "Oh, hi Brittany," he greeted, giving her a smile and a small wave. "Uhh... yeah, I guess so," he rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't seen them since the beginning of the year..."  
>"Well, you should visit them more often. They like to talk about you."<br>Blaine resisted the urge to raise his eyebrow in confusion. "Okay... will do, Brittany... Uhh, I've got to get to the library, but I'll see you later, okay?" He gave a smile to the Hufflepuff, and made his way towards the library.  
>"Alright. I'm going to go visit the Nargles later. I made them a house in my dorm out of mistletoe." Brittany listened as Blaine's footsteps faded into the background, only to be replaced by a lighter sounding footstep. She turned, and smiled again. "Oh, hello Kurt. Would you please wait for just a minute? I learned this new spell from the Quibbler and I don't quite know what it does yet..." Kurt was about to object when she raised her wand and shouted "<em>Progeneromulier*!<em>" as she made a swirl-like hand motion.  
>The spell shot out a pink light – which was quite odd, seeing as no spells really did that – that shot Kurt right in the chest. Anticipating to be knocked back or something, Kurt was surprised to see that he was still standing, but had to close his eyes at the feeling it gave him. He felt my form start to change. He shrunk, his, neck suddenly got hot, and he felt stretching, growing, shrinking, and changing all over his body. "Alright, thank you Kurt! That was very useful, I've just got to go write this down…"<br>"Brittany? Wait, what happened? What did you do?" Kurt was so confused, his voice going up half an octave, but he guessed it was just an effect of the spell, or he was still shaken – he _did_ have a high voice anyways. But he had to keep going to the library, no matter what. Suddenly, some Slytherin with a Mohawk pulled at Kurt's arm, spinning him around and giving him what he likely thought was a seductive smirk.  
>"Hey, ain't seen you around here before," the Slytherin said, the smirk never leaving his face. "What's someone like you doing in a secluded hallway like this, when you<em> could<em> be an abandoned classroom with this-" he made a motion at his body. "So, whatd'ya say?"  
>"Um, no thanks. I have to go now, so get lost." Kurt made to start walking away to the nearest bathroom to check his hair after that fiasco, when the boy ran after him and stopped him by snatching his arm.<br>"But babe, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be going off alone!" Girl? What the hell?  
>"Well, a guy like you should really be <em>studying<em> something, seeing as your grades must be absolutely _atrocious _with grammar and manners like that. I wouldn't be surprised if you were _completely_ uneducated. Now, get out of my way."  
>"Hey, no one says no the Puckzilla!" he shouted, anger obvious in his voice.<br>Kurt sighed, getting _extremely_ annoyed with the boy. "Well then, you just got yourself a new track record."  
>The boy simply glared, crossing his arms. "Well then, babe, you'll pay for <em>ruining<em> my track record."  
>"With what? A kiss from you? I'm sure that would be pure torture." I spoke in a slightly monotone voice, which had an edge that would slice most people right in two.<br>Puck smirked. "I'm sure you'd _love _a kiss from me," he said, leaning forward. "It's one you'd never forget."  
>"Not on my life, Mohawk. And I'm sure I wouldn't, because it would leave me scarred seeing as you are probably an <em>awful<em> kisser." This boy was stronger than Kurt had anticipated. He currently held the Ravenclaw up against a wall, hands holding his arms against it. Somehow, though, Kurt's body responded differently than his words and mind, because he suddenly found himself leaning forward as well.  
>Smirking, he leaning in so that his breath brushed against Kurt's lips. "You seem like you bloody well want it to me."<br>His breath caught and he felt his body over ruling my mind, making him not speak what he thought, but rather what his body felt. "Well, what are you going to do about it then?" _What the hell? Why am I saying __**that**__?_  
>Puck smirked evilly, bashing his lips against Kurt's, prying his mouth open and shoving his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He grabbed the boy's hips, pulling him straight up against him.<br>And for some reason, Kurt's body responded by kissing him back. _What the hell? Why am I kissing him __**back**__? And why is he kissing me in the first place?_ As the Slytherin pulled away, he left Kurt to try and catch his breath.  
>"I guess I'll see you around." He said, a little breathless still. <em>Merlin's beard, why am I saying this stuff?<em> _I never want to see him again!_  
>"Definitely," he smirked. "By the way, name's Puck. See you around, babe." With that, he held his hand up in farewell, and walked away.<br>_Babe?_ Kurt finally made his way to go fix up his hair before meeting with Blaine, and screamed at what he saw.  
>Brittany had turned him into a girl. A girl with long hair, larger hips, and bloody <em>boobs.<em> I had to go to the library, tell Blaine, and then go to Madam Pomfrey. This was bad. I was a girl. A bloody _girl_!  
>He – or, well, she? – ran towards the library, having to pull his arm out of the grasp of guys several times before he made it, quickly spotting Blaine who walked over to her.<br>"Hey," Blaine asked sweetly, glancing down at his watch quickly before looking at the girl's tie and smiling. "Um, I was just wondering if you'd seen Kurt Hummel around. I was supposed to meet him here around... twenty minutes ago." His smile faltered a bit as he spoke, but he did his best to keep up his usual appearance - charming and dapper.  
>Unfortunately for him, Kurt was still pissed off from his earlier escapade, so he was sort of a bitch in response.<br>"Oh, so mean you're _not_ here to make out with me too?"  
>"Wha-what?" Blaine stuttered, letting his smile drop. He held up his hands, shaking his head. "N-no, of course not! I-I would never..."<br>"Well, from my encounters today, god damn _everyone_ just wants to jump at the chance of making out with the pretty girl no one's ever seen before." Okay, make that a _big_ bitch.  
>"I-I'm sorry about that, b-but I think you should just—j-just calm down..." he said, afraid that this odd girl would take her wand out. " Not everyone's like that, especially not me, so please, just t-take a deep breath..."<br>"Oh really. _Every _straight guy in this castle has been checking me out and trying to pull me away into secluded hallways or abandoned classrooms. Why no you, why don't ya tell me that?" He could feel his anger rising out through his voice, and he was yelling now as they had made our way outside of the library and wouldn't get in as much trouble for it.  
>"U-um... well... I'm not s-straight for one thing," he said, raising an eyebrow nervously at her. "I'm one-hundred-percent gay. But if that's happening to you, I could walk you back to your common room, make sure you're okay. Not that I don't think you could defend yourself!" he rushed out. "Just... as a precaution, or, safety reason or something. It doesn't seem like Kurt's going to show up anyways..." he mumbled the last part quietly to himself, somewhat angry for thinking the boy would <em>actually<em> come.  
>Oh my god. Blaine's gay. Oh my god. Blaine's gay? He's bloody <em>gay<em>?  
>"Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so, so sorry. It's me, Kurt. Wes and David came and th – well, asked me some weird questions and then I—Brittany transformed me into a girl, and this guy Puck basically lip-raped me, and—I'm so, so sorry. I came by the library to tell you that, but several other guys tried to kiss me or drag me off, and I got really angry, and I'm just so sorry. You must hate me now." At the end of his quickly-spoken rant, Kurt threw his hand over my mouth so he would shut up and squinted his eyes shut, waiting for the horrible reaction to ensue.<br>Blaine simply smiled at the boy, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," the Gryffindor said warmly. "I'd be pretty upset by that too if it happened to me. It's not really _your _fault all of that happened... but I must say, you look like a pretty cute girl." He laughed lightly at the end of that. "I just hope you still want to hang out me, knowing I'm gay. I'd get it if you didn't..." He allowed himself to trail off at the end.  
>"Thank you!" I basically attacked him in a hug, and he chuckled lightly as I almost knocked him over. "And don't think that, it's fine. Personally, I believe you learn to like a person for them, not their sexual orientation. I still really want to get that project done, and still be your friend as well, if that's okay. I brought the stuff!" Kurt laughed nervously when he finished talking, pulling out of the hug to shake his messenger back holding all of the necessary materials, and thus making a quiet rattling noise of items hitting one another.<br>Blaine smiled, holding up the pieces of parchment. "As do I. And I got us a table to put everything down on," he motioned towards a table with a single canvas bag hanging off a chair and a few books of runes on it. "I grabbed a few books already, but we'll likely need a few more."  
>"Well, I have to run by the hospital wing first to get changed back… but you are missing many of the essential rune books that we'll need to write these essays… Bloody hell, I forgot the quills!" He quickly pulled his wand out and drew the point in the shape of a quill twice, and they were produced from the tip, leaving a dumbstruck look on Blaine's face.<p>

"Wh-wha-_how_?" he asked, voice full of awe. "Is that... conjuration?" Blaine inspected one of the feather quills, looking at it from all angles.

"Yeah, I learned that a couple months ago when I was reading the higher level textbooks," was Kurt's nonchalant response as he grabbed his quill and placed it on the table.  
>Blaine simply blinked his eyes a few times in amazement, before putting it back down on the table. "Oh, wow... I doubt I'd even be able to get this in <em>class<em>, let alone by teaching it to myself. I'm bloody terrible at Transfiguration as it is." He laughed lightly, giving Kurt a warming smile.  
>"Well, I'm a Ravenclaw and you're not. It explains <em>everything<em>," he spoke jokingly, causing the two to laugh.  
>Blaine grinned at Kurt when they stopped laughing, and scanned his eyes over his body, and laughed again. "You... you really should get changed back," he said, still giggling a bit. "It's hard to take you seriously as a bloke with... that," he directed his hand towards his now-quite-large chest. "It makes me think that you like, shoved toilet paper down there or something, like some girls here do."<br>"Aright, but you have to walk me to the hospital wing though and pretend I'm your girlfriend or something. Say you've gone straight for me, I don't know. Otherwise you might have to pull your wand on a couple people," Kurt spoke completely seriously, but didn't think that Blaine believed him until he responded.  
>"I think I can do that," Blaine smirked, linking his arm through mine and heading out of the library. "We can come back to the library after we fix your little... problem," he snickered.<br>As we walked towards the hospital wing, within the first 200 feet someone tried to pull Kurt from Blaine's clutches. As the Ravenclaw was twirled around, he saw that it was Puck.  
>"Babe, don't tell me you're really going to hook up with that Hobbit-" he sneered in Blaine's direction "-before me. C'mon, you and me, right here, right now." He quickly pulled me into a secluded room before Blaine could notice, locked, and shoving his lips onto the other's, proceeding to suck his face off. Outside, he could hear Blaine calling his name.<br>"Kurt, Kurt! Where are you?"  
>Kurt mentally struggled to get away, but his body just melted into the tough boy's. He did, however, get enough control over his body to slam his fist at the wall he was slammed into by Puck so that Blaine might hear him. His body reacted in another way, though, by deepening the kiss and grinding against Puck.<br>Puck moaned into my mouth, opening his clearly lust-filled eyes. He could feel his hard-on against his thigh already, which _really_ wasn't a good sign. But lucky for Kurt, Blaine did hear.  
>"Kurt!" he shouted, shaking the locked handle. After a second an 'alohamora' could be heard, followed by the opening of a door and a gasp. "Levicorpus!"<br>With that, Puck was suddenly lifted high up into the air, dangling by his ankle.  
>"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, the upset and fear clear in my voice as he ran over to him and clung to his side, seeing the anger in his eyes. "Go with it, alright?" He whispered, hopping that the shorter boy would listen.<br>Blaine gave a sharp nod, and wrapped an arm securely around the other's waist.  
>"Stay away from <em>my<em> girl, you bastard!" He shot a 'Colloshoo' spell at Puck's feet, successfully gluing them to the floor, and lifted the other up bridle style, carrying him out of the room and slightly down the hallway before putting him back down.  
>"Thank you, Blaine. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't, but I can't imagine it would have been good. This spell takes over my body sometimes it seems, and I can't really fight it off…" quickly explained, feeling immensely grateful. "Well, let's go I suppose."<br>Blaine shot him another smile, putting an arm around his waist. "Just to be safe incase anyone else comes, that way I can stop them from grabbing you," his voice full of that usual Gryffindor leader-ness that honestly made Kurt want to laugh sometimes.  
>"Well, thanks. I really, really appreciate all that you're doing for me. Most people wouldn't even care, no matter help." He spoke sincerely and truly, as every word that he said was true.<br>Sending a sorrowful expression at his friend, he said "Hey, I'd do this for you any time." He pulled him a bit closer, looking around the hallways with complete alertness.  
>"Really? Most of my other friends wouldn't help me, or even listen to the stories I have to tell." Sighing, Kurt rested his head down on the shorter's shoulder, looking adoringly—to help with the act, of course—up at his face.<br>Blaine's smile faltered into a frown for a second, which was the first time Kurt had ever really seen him _not_ smile (other than our encounter with Puck, of course). "Well, they don't _sound_ like good friends. Not to be rude to them, but... I mean, I hear so many of Wes and David's stories I think my brain might bloody overload with all their mischief, and they'll always listen to me... albeit, they make fun of me for them sometimes, but still… You should be able to _count _on a friend to _always_ be there for you, to help you, to be there." His smile slowly grew until, at the end of his little speech, it had returned to his normal grin.  
>"Well, they aren't really true friends, I guess. I mean, the only friends I have really are Mike and Tina, and they are usually too busy making out to do anything other than go to classes and do their homework." The adoring looks slowly grew from fake to real on Kurt's side, and he started to be <em>really<em> confused about what his head was telling me. He knew it wasn't his body this time, so it couldn't have been the spell.  
>Blaine frowned again, and adjusted his grip on the other's waist. "Well, I hope you'll consider me a true friend." He cast a warming smile in his direction.<br>"Definitely. You know more about me than most of my 'friends' do. And we haven't known each other for more than 6 hours." He was about to say more when someone tried to pull him away again.  
>Kurt recognized him immediately - Karofsky - the Slytherin who'd been making his life a living hell since year one. There was a strong smell of fire whisky on him, making them both fear all the more. Kurt felt Blaine pull him back towards him, and saw him pull out his wand.<br>"Stupefy!"  
>Karofsky screamed as he flew backwards, hitting the wall.<br>"Oh merlin, thank you darling!" After he finished speaking, he looked at Blaine trying to convey the fact that they probably had to _confirm_ that he was his, and the Gryffindor nodded slightly. Kurt pressed his lips gently against the other's, until Blaine in return pressed harder against his, telling him to deepen the kiss. He did, of course, and parted his lips, allowing Blaine to take complete control as they held each other close. As they _really_ started to kiss, Karofsky tore him away from Blaine.  
>"You bloody little slut," he slurred, shakily holding on to him, and acting quite clearly <em>drunk<em>. "If you're gonna give that idiot some, you'd better give me some too." And with that, he pressed his lips to Kurt's, in a much sloppier kiss than the one with Blaine. He kept his lips firmly shut, his eyes squeezed closed as he wondered just how many kisses were going to be stolen from him that day.  
>Blaine tried pulling Karofsky away, not wanting to risk hitting his friend with a spell. After a few moments, Karofsky stumbled backwards and Kurt watched as Blaine threw a fist right at Karofsky's face, causing the 6th year to stumble backwards.<br>The Ravenclaw's heart soared as he threw the fist, but he also felt a sense of responsibility try to take over him so that he would stop him, but his mind and his heart told him to stay put. Kurt tried to cast a protego, but his voice wouldn't work.  
>Karofsky drunkenly snatched Blaine's hand, causing the Gryffindor to panic slightly. He was, after all, three years younger than the Slytherin, not to mention a<em> lot<em> weaker from the looks of it.  
>Blaine switched his wand to his left hand, shakily casting a spell and shouting, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS", watching as Karofsky fell to the ground.<br>"Blaine? Let's go dear." Kurt spoke with a slight tone of urgency and concern. He also seemed to be a bit breathless, and certainly not from wasted energy. _Wait, you're straight. This must be the girl hormones. You're not gay._  
>Blaine looked down at Karofsky's body-binded body, back to Kurt, back to the Slytherin, and back to him once more before nodding and putting his hand back around his waist.<br>"You okay?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, are you? Do you need to get your hand looked at? Thank you though, I told you it was bad. I must be really attractive I guess." I spoke with concern, but tried to be lighthearted and joking at the end.<br>Blaine nodded. "I'm fine. He's got a hard head, but we're heading to Pomfrey's anyways. I'll have her look at it after she fixes you up." When he finished speaking, he gave him a one-over. "And yes, if I were straight, I'd totally be all over you," he joked.  
>"As long as you get it looked at. I don't want you to have broken anything… And I think I'd be more okay with that than most of these guys, as my girl-hormones tell me that you're <em>extremely<em> attractive. And you're much nicer than the rest of them." Everything he said was true, except he had lied about the girl- hormone thing. Despite not wanting to admit it, he found him extremely attractive anyway, but the other didn't have to know that.  
>Blaine blushed slightly. "Aww, <em>extremely <em>attractive? Are you sure you're not going overboard?" He laughed now, pulling Kurt right up against him as they walked, quite close to the hospital wing now.  
>"Well, I would be all over you if I didn't have any self-control over myself or the fact that you're gay. It's so difficult being a girl, I don't know how they all do it 247." Kurt leaned my head on his shoulder and started lazily playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.  
>Blaine blushed slightly more at that, just holding him up against him. He slightly leaned his head on mine - for show, of course - and let out a breath of air.<br>"We're almost there..."  
><em>He's gay, you're straight. This is only a favor. He's just being nice. <em> Kurt had to keep reassuring himself inside of his head, denying all of the feelings that he was feeling in his heart.  
>"Yeah. At least I'll be out of this body and be back in my own." Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating—make that pounding—in his chest. <em>What? Why was his heart beating like that?<em>  
>Blaine smiled at me, and even though he wasn't looking at his face, he could feel it. His smile was full of warmth, his heart beating quickly.<br>"Mmhm," was Blaine's only response.  
>Kurt suddenly stopped them, as no one was around. He slowly turned my body towards Blaine, and spoke quietly. "I…. I think….." He couldn't find a way to express his feelings through words, so he just pressed my lips against his, awaiting his reaction.<br>"N-no, Kurt, you said yourself..." he looked up at me as he pulled away abruptly, his eyes giving away his sadness. "Your girl-hormones are making you want to be 'all over me'-" he used air quotes to quote me "-and... I don't want to be some _tool _used to help you like that..."  
>"I'll show you. When I'm back as a guy, I'll kiss you like that again. I… I think I'm gay. No, I <em>know<em> I'm gay, but I've been denying it. But since I met you, I realized that I really, really liked you. They weren't my 'girl-hormones', it was just me. And if you don't want to believe me, I'll take you out on a date. A _real_ date. The second I turn back into a guy, I'll find a way to sneak us out to Hogsmeade." Kurt's eyes were brimming with tears at the idea that Blaine didn't—or wouldn't – believe him and he had started to turn and walk away when Blaine grabbed his arm, efficiently stopping him.  
>"Kurt, I..." but he didn't finish what he was saying as he pulled Kurt back, crushing their lips against each other, smiling into the kiss. He pulled back, but only a bit. As he spoke, Kurt felt his lips brush slightly against his. "I would <em>love<em> to go on a date with you, Kurt. Get to know each other a bit better," he laughed slightly against his lips at that. Pulling back completely, he grabbed the Ravenclaw's hand, intertwining their fingers. "We should likely see if we can fix your little problem now, shouldn't we?"  
>Kurt simply smiled and nodded, too happy to speak. He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and then leaned back on his shoulder. As they arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had some… bad news for the pair.<br>"Well Mr. Hummel, it seems you'll be stuck as a girl for quite a while now. I'll give you some… important things and information for a girl your age, so Mr. Anderson will be allowed to leave after I check out his hand if you wish him to. And I'll let your teachers know that you're actually Kurt, but to refer to you as – what do you want to be called?" Madam Pomfrey was way too chipper about the whole matter, in both of their opinions.  
>"Elizabeth. It was my mother's name, before she passed," Kurt said softly with an air of sadness.<br>"Alright then. I'll get you two all fixed up and then on you go!"

* * *

><p>Blaine had walked Kurt back to the Ravenclaw common room, and they now stood in the common room right in front of the door. He turned to me, and smiled.<br>"Well, _Elizabeth_, what time shall I be picking you up tomorrow?" he asked, stressing the other's name so that it would etch into his mind and he wouldn't forget it. "I want to take you out to Hogsmeade. Don't worry, Wes and David know a secret passageway there, they've never been caught, so we should be safe."  
>"Well, how about noon? That way I should have enough time to ask one of the other girls to fix my hair and borrow their makeup… I'll see you tomorrow then." Kurt pressed my lips to his once again in a quick kiss, which Blaine then deepened and twined his fingers through the other's longer hair. Kurt gasped slightly, and places his hands on either side of the other's face, pulling him closer. When they finally broke away, they were absolutely <em>breathless<em>.  
>Blaine smiled as he pulled back, brushing his thumb against the other's jaw. He placed another chaste kiss against his lips, and walked backwards a bit as Kurt was opening up the Common Room door, the Gryffindor whispering a sweet goodbye, and backing his way out slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked into Ravenclaw tower, his best friend Mercedes Jones walked up to the boy and pulled him on to the couch.<br>"What just went down Kurt? And I know it's you, you look _exactly_ like your mom did before You-Know-Who killed her."  
>"You mean that bastard Marvolo what's-'is-name? I've told you before, fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself. And I knew that you would, when I saw myself in the mirror I realized that." Kurt spoke with anger, and then wistfulness in his voice.<br>"Yeah, I know Kurt. You've told me time and time again, but he's just... Let's say I'd rather be afraid than risk it. But really, what happened? I saw a flash of red and gold, and it _wasn't_ a girl." Mercedes looked at Kurt with a smug smile, like she already knew what he was about to tell her.  
><em>Well, this is going to take awhile, isn't it?<em>  
>After Kurt explained the whole day to Mercedes, she started cracking up and didn't stop.<br>"What's so funny?" Kurt had an expression of confusion which cleared as soon as Mercedes spoke.  
>"Well, the <em>'straight'<em> Kurt Hummel - who I always suspected to be gay, just for the record - has a boyfriend now, and Brittany turned you into a girl. This goes down in one of the bloody _funniest_ days of all time." Mercedes was now just laughing slightly, and Kurt had started as well.  
>"Well, it <em>has<em> been a pretty interesting day." Kurt layed his head on his friend's shoulder, and they laughed, sitting in comfortable silence after the giggles subsided.

* * *

><p>The second Blaine slipped out from the door and turned around with a silly grin on his face, he walked into a brick wall - a brick wall named Wesley Montgomery standing next to another brick wall named David Thompson.<br>"So, Blaine, where have you been?" Wes asked, tapping his foot with a wide smirk on his face.  
>"Yes, Blaine, please, inform us. We thought you were going to the <em>library <em>to _study_ and work on runes? What happened to that, hmm?" David chimed in.  
>"Or, is library the code for sneaking into another house's common room now, and you had just failed to inform us?"<br>Blaine groaned, his friend already annoying him enough to slightly pull him out of his incredibly giddy moment - only slightly. He was happy enough that not even Wes and David could put him down, which is really saying something considering the kinds of things they do. The Gryffindor simply grabbed their arms, and pulled them away.  
>"We <em>were<em> in the library, but then we had to go to Madam Pomfrey's, and then I walked him back," he informed them, quite obviously leaving out most of the details. Wes and David stopped then, turning to each other before facing Blaine again, all perfectly in timed with one another.  
>"Wait, why'd you have to go to Madam Pomfrey's?" asked David, concern clear in his voice. He may be annoying, but he still cared deeply for his friend - oh, and Kurt too of course, yeah, definitely.<br>"Just... got into a fight with Karofsky, that's all," said Blaine, not wanting to tell them the whole truth, but not wanting to lie either. Or, not so much as he didn't want to lie that he was just an awful liar.  
>"You <em>sure <em>that's all, Blaine?" pried Wes. Blaine sighed.  
>"I'm tired. I'll see you guys later, aright?" Without waiting for an answer, Blaine turned from his friends and headed back towards the Gryffindor castle.<br>Wes turned to David, David to Wes. They stared at each other for a few moments before Wes spoke up.  
>"I get Kurt, you get Blaine. Dig out as much information as you can, and meet in the Room of Requirement within two hours. GO, GO, GO!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-EDIT- So, we're re-writing the story, trying to drag out the plotline over a few chapters, as we have no clue what we're going to do after this part of plot. But, here it is! <strong>

*** The spell is in Latin, I made it up using a Latin dictionary I found online, and it loosely translates into 'morph gender'**

. David had already run in front of Kurt, blocking the staircase. Sighing, he made his way over to his housemate.  
>"Yes, Wesley? I have to go, I'm meeting your friend Blaine in the library and I have to go get some parchment from upstairs if your <em>friend<em> would like to stop blocking the _staircase_!" I spoke with an edge to my voice so that he would know I meant business.  
>"Aww, but Hummel, we just wanna ask you something!" Wes whined, a smile on his face.<br>"Well, if it takes less than," he made a quick glance at his watch, "seven minutes then you can ask whatever you want. But I _will_ be leaving in seven minutes sharp." 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hellloooooo, my name is Josh and I will be your chapter guide this evening~ *crickets chirping*... aaaaanyways...

This story is surprisingly easy to write. We only had one scene pre-written yesterday, and we started the chapter a little over 24 hours ago. We're starting chapter 3 now... since we were re-writting this chapter, we uploaded it earlier than we normally , the two of us - despite common belief - actually don't have a lot of time to write. I'm going to a new school this year with a bloody annoying system meaning I have to go in 2 days early, but it's a technical school, so I only have _school_ school every other week. Shop isn't as bad, and if I even _have_ homework in it, it wouldn't be as bad. So, hopefully, that'll give us some time. But, seeing as we both have tons of stuff to do when school comes round (and even a bit now), we are only going to upload every 3-4 days, depending on... I don't know, stuff. We'll let you know if we run out of pre-written chapters, which we will do our best not to do :3

Now, in case anyone was wondering (I highly doubt you were), we are actually writting this _in _roleplay format. Meaning I write something, she does, I do, ect. We go back and edit each other's stuff too, and we write the whole thing on google docs so we can both work on the same thing at the same time. Quite convenient, really.

This chapter is mostly filler. It has a few things in it that needed to be introduced, and next chapter will likely be mostly filler as well. Yes, we actually _do_ have a plot to this, despite it being mostly written for fun because we're both incredibly weird and do this in our spare time. And then I write freakishly long authors notes that no one reads... if you were wondering, I'm the more immature, weird one in our duo, despite me beeing older. My inner child shows threw online.

Well, I believe you can read the story now. Unless, of course, you already are... Seeing as we are alternating Authors Notes, I shall see you all in chapter 4! You've been warned...

* * *

><p>Wes walked into the common room, closing the door behind him softly when he noticed Kurt and Mercedes sitting on the couch together, laughing softly. When they drew to silence, he slipped over and slid behind the couch, hoping that he didn't make enough noise to alert them of his presence, and thus preventing him from doing one of his favorite things in the world -<br>Eavesdropping.

"So, how'd things go with Blaine?" Mercedes asked innocently, but if you knew her well enough you could hear the tone in her voice that meant that she knew more than she was giving away.

"I think that you know, by your tone. But, we're dating, and he's so wonderful and charming."  
>'<em>Dating? Blaine, why the hell didn't you tell us! I'll get you for this, you prick.'<em>

"The only thing that wasn't good about today, other than Karofsky, was this guy named Puck trying to _rape_ me. He's so bloody awful." The thought of this guy was definitely getting to Kurt, and both Wes and Mercedes could tell.

"Wait, Karofsky? We'll get into that later. But Puck... I've heard of him. He's that Slytherin with the mohawk, right?" Mercedes spoke with true interest, and heard a noise behind her, but brushed it off as a crack of the fire.

"Yep, that's the one. Apparently, I'm quite attractive to guys in this body." Kurt laughed at that, but then let Mercedes continue.  
>"Merlin, he's got to be annoying, as well as the Neanderthal."<br>"You know it." Kurt heard a noise, and said something to Mercedes.  
>"Yeah, I've heard something too. I wonder..." They looked around, and when the two started to get up, Wes realized he was in trouble.<br>_'Oh shit, oh shit, Merlin's beard, I'm bloody _doomed_ now, aren't I?'_ Panicking, Wes got to his knees and attempted to crawl quickly - and clumsily - over to one of the bookshelves that had just enough space for him to hide, but really, he already knew it was no use.  
>"WESLEY BRYANT MONTGOMERY! WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING?" Kurt screamed as soon as he caught a glimpse of Wes.<br>"Uhh... no?" he answered, crawling out from behind the bookshelf. "David just, er... cast a disillusionment charm on a mouse, and I was chasing it around..." looking around on the floor, he grabbed a fist of air and held it up in the air. "See, I got it now! Now, I'll just go take this back to the owlery were we got it from, if you don't mind..."  
>"Wes, I know that you were eavesdropping. So, just say that you were before I have to cast a memory charm on you." Kurt spoke in a slow, but terrifying tone.<br>_'Exactly like his mother...'_ Mercedes thought to herself.  
>"Uh, well..." Wes slowly got up to his feet, releasing his ball of air. "I hadn't <em>meant<em> to, I mean, I came to _talk_ to you, but you were already talking, so I thought I'd just... sit quietly and wait?" He had on a completely theatrical grin right now, hoping Kurt would leave it at that. But, of course, he didn't.  
>"Wesley, if you <em>ever<em> eavesdrop on my conversations again, you won't be able to see straight, or have another girl look at you for the next _year_, understand?" The tone was still there, and if looks could kill, Wes would be dead as a doornail right now. "Now, what are you so interested in talking to me about?" Kurt had regained a friendly and happy tone, and it left Wes and Mercedes wondering what was going on in that head of his.  
>Wes blinked. "Uhh, okay..." Clearing his throat, Wes walked over to Kurt, who was eyeing him expectantly. "I was just wondering what had left Blaine in such a... peculiar mood when we found him leaving, and what had happened, seeing as he seemed so determined to simply ignore his two best friends and head back to the Gryffindor common room. But, I have a pretty good idea now." Smirking, Wes placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "But honestly, dude, you're freaking me out. Why are you... a woman? Because... well, this is kind of hard to ignore".<br>"Well, I'm just going to slip out now and get my head around all of this. See you later Kurt, ok?" After saying this, Mercedes headed out of the room with an apologetic glance, seeing as Kurt would have to handle Wes all on his own. But she had to figure out what was going on.  
>"Well, Brittany turned me into a girl. And thank you? Or... what did you exactly mean by that last sentence? Or, do I want to know?" Kurt's eyes kept moving around, and before Wes could speak again, Kurt started once more. "Well, as I'm sure you know, Blaine and I are dating. We kissed, a lot, and he punched Karofsky in the face when that... <em>Neanderthal<em> tried to make a move on me. And I'm not quite sure why he was ignoring you two though. That's yours, and his, problem." Kurt finished speaking by whisking his delicate frame over to a chaise lounge in the common room, with Wes going to sit in an armchair to continue this conversation.  
>"Well, both number one, because your attractive which kinda... frightens me, considering you're a dude. What, is there like, an attraction spell put on you too? Or mixed into the spell? It'd partially explain why no one can keep their hands off of you... But secondly, because you're a DUDE, and you look like this, and the thought is somewhat hilarious," Wes answered, laughing slightly when he finished. "And I know why he didn't talk to us, now. Blainey-boy didn't want us knowing about his little rendezvous with you. Ooh, don't take that as an insult, you likely wouldn't want us to know either... bye now!"<br>Wes quickly sped out of the room before Kurt could even think about casting a memory charm on him, heading up to the Room of Requirements with plenty of time to spare before David would be there.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the Gryffindor common room, a goofy grin on his face. He didn't even bother closing the curtains around his bed, simply lying down on it, staring up at the ceiling happily. He didn't feel like there was anything that could ruin his mood.<br>_Anything._  
>He had Kurt, a supermegafoxyawesomehot guy that even though he just met, he found to be absolutely amazing. They had <em>kissed<em> (multiple times), and Madam Pomfrey was working on changing him back.  
>Yeah, things were <em>pretty<em> good right now.  
>"So, what happened between you and Kurt, my hobbit?" David asked him, and Blaine gave him a look before responding.<br>"He turned into a girl," was my response, smirking. "And he... she... KURT got molested by like, two or three different guys, and then we went up to the Ravenclaw common room." Blaine sighed happily, remembering the things he had left out from my quick summary to David.  
>"And? I can tell that you are leaving <em>something<em> out, so spill it, Blainey-boy." Blaine _despised that_ nickname, but for some reason he still answered.  
>"He kissed me." He could feel himself grinning as he spoke, even though this was <em>David<em> Blaine was talking to. He knew that David would find a way to hold it against him.  
>"Awwwwww. The wittle boy got his first kiss! Now what else? I know that <em>something<em> else had to happen in the hours that you were gone."  
>Blaine shrugged. "Kissed more," he joked, trying to make David uncomfortable. "Saved him from all the guys after his feminine beauty. Punched Karofsky in the face when he started to try-" he stopped when he realized what he was saying, hoping David had zoned out or something. Of course, no such luck.<br>"WHAT? Bloody hell, I thought that he got expelled? And then he tried something? On who?" David was about to _explode_, and Blaine had to calm him down before he went and got Wes to beat Karofsky up.  
>"I-I have no idea," Blaine stuttered slightly, taking a deep breath to calm down. "He started... <em>molesting<em> Kurt pretty much, grinding up against him... her... you know what? I'm just going to say 'her' for now. Well, he was kissing her, and he was pretty drunk from what I could tell. Smelled like fire whiskey. Anyways, I had to use a full-body bind spell on him to get away." Blaine let out a breath of air, having rushed that all out as fast as he could. "And we just kind of... left him there. Oh, bloody hell, I'm going to get in so much trouble," Blaine groaned.  
>"No, you're not. Wes and I will—take care of it. Don't you worry. They'll never figure out what happened to him." And with that, David left the room to go find Wes, he supposed.<br>Sighing, He rested his head in his hands, and curled up in a ball. _Nothing could ever go right for me, could it?_ First he had been put in Gryffindor, and his dad had seemed to _shun_ him for it, and still did. He had no idea why, being in Gryffindor means that he's suppose to be brave, doesn't it? Isn't being brave a _good_ thing? It gave him the courage to come out to them... which, in retrospect, made things worse for him in ways he really didn't like to think about.  
>Then there was that time in second year where Wes and David were trying to cheat on a Charms test, but Professor Flitwick had thought it was Blaine. He had gotten detention for a <em>month<em>, not to mention he had been given a 'Troll' on the exam.  
>And now, the Gryffindor Golden Boy had successfully punched a guy in his face, and full-body binded another.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Wes. Guess what hobbit did? He punched Karofsky in the face, and body binded him. We're taking the blame." David walked into the room nonchalantly and fell back like he was going to sit in a chair, and when he reached the proper height from his fall, a comfortable chair appeared out of thin air.<br>"Ughh, why do we have to take the blame, they're going to ban us from Hogsmeade next weekend!" Wes groaned. "Not to mention, likely have detention with Filch for a week. The guy wants to use _torture_ in those detentions! _TORTURE_!" Wes shook his head, and clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Well, _I_ learned to never eavesdrop on Kurt again unless I want to be hurt, that he makes a bloody attractive girl, and that he _is_ gay, the little sneak."  
>"Yeah, I figured out he was gay right after I saw him for the first time when he was with Blainey. And what do you want to do? Let the '<em>perfect Gryffindor chaser<em>' go down in flames? No. We are taking the blame. And we know how to sneak around, and you're good at those confundus-level charms. We can just deal with detention that way." David reasoned, and spoke like he was re-assuring himself that the plan would work.  
>"I guess you're right... plus, we wouldn't want to risk the Headmaster calling his dad now that I think about it, right?" The Ravenclaw couldn't help but shudder at the thought. "The last howler he sent to Blaine resulted in us spending all of breakfast and half of charms trying to coax him out of bed, remember? I was left to starve until lunch." The last part was said so dramatically, he couldn't help but crack up a bit. "But, ya. And I always <em>thought<em> Hummel was gay, but whenever I asked he'd glare at me and tell me it was a stupid question and that 'of course he was straight'." As an afterthought, he added, "Ooh, and I also learned that I'm going to avoid Hummel until this spell wears off. I feel like I want to jump him... and he's a bloody _bloke_, no way am I going to snog with him, in a woman's body or not." Wes hesitated a second, and continued "Ooh, and I think Blaine would smack me upside the head if I tried to steal his boyfriend... and then hex me into next week."  
>"Yeah, that's likely. <em>Wait.<em> You... K-kurt..." David started laughing, and couldn't stop for at least half a minute. "Oh, and you forgot possibly kill you. But yeah, that'd be terrifying. Blaine's dad is a scary bloke, and I don't think that he would deal well with his dad sending him anything, not to mention another howler." David was still laughing, but it had subsided enough that Wes' death glare to him had as well.  
>Wes shook his head slightly, sighing. "David, Blaine's dad's not a laughing matter, you know that. There's something wrong with that rotten prick, and you know it. Blaine's always <em>far<em> to excited to get to school at the beginning of the year, hell, he seems to look forward to the _homework_. _Obviously_ something's not right there.  
>"But, we'll worry about that later. Right now, Kurt and Blaine, yes? Codename... Klaine? Or Blurt?" Wes asked, pondering his own question for a moment.<br>"Klaine. And you know that I wasn't laughing about his dad, but about what you said about Kurt. I mean, that's just _priceless_. I'll be nice and not tell either of them though." David said with a smirk. "And you seriously considered 'Blurt'? Really Wes?"  
>"It works!"<br>"Yeah yeah. But there is truly something going on with that family. Blaine's always far too enthusiastic at a chance to get away from anything that involves home. He seems like he's- _terrified _to be anywhere near his dad. But that's a later project, as you said. Gameplan for plan Klaine?" Wes and David had the Room provide a table, some quills, ink, and parchment as they drew out their plans for their newest project, with the codename of Klaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall of an abandoned Transfiguration classroom, placing his mouth against the other's forcefully. He held the taller boy's arms up against the cool stone of the walls, taking complete control. After a moment, he pulled back only a bit, so that his lips still brushed the other's as he spoke.<br>"I feel kind of like we're rushing into this," Blaine mumbled, still smiling. He went in and kissed Kurt for a few more seconds before continuing. "I mean, we hardly know each other, but you're just so bloody..." -kiss- "irresistible, I can't help myself."  
>Kurt turned his head to the side, trying to form coherent sentences in his brain. "True, but if we're rushing into things, then why do neither of us want to do anything about it?" That was the extent of his thought, and after speaking he turned his head back to face Blaine's and pressed their lips together again.<br>Blaine moaned slightly, pressing his lips harder against his boyfriend's. He chuckled slightly at his statement and muttered a "well said" against Kurt's lips before moving his head down to suck and bite on the other's neck.  
>"Wes and David are going to know what's going on when they don't see us at breakfast," Blaine muttered against the other boy's soft flesh before licking over the spot he'd been biting, and proceeding to attack it with his mouth.<br>"Screw them, I don't care." Kurt spoke softly, leaning his head back against the stone and tangling his fingers in the curls near the base of the other boy's neck.  
>Chuckling slightly, Blaine's lips moved from the hicky he'd left on the other's neck, up towards his mouth, Blaine's lips never once leaving his boyfriend's skin. "We'd better go soon, if you want to grab anything to eat though," the Gryffindor muttered. "Breakfast <em>is<em> the most important meal of the day."  
>"I know the way to the kitchens, not that I'd have ever gone there. And even if it's so important, I don't want to leave you, there's no knowing what the other boys might think." Kurt spoke, knowing that with that sentence he could bend Blaine over backwards, as he knew that if he was insecure at all, Blaine'd do anything for him.<br>Blaine sighed, letting go of Kurt's wrists and pulling him into a tight hug, proceding to snog him for a minute or so before pulling back slightly. "You're going to have to face them eventually Kurt..." reaching down, the shorter boy grasped his boyfriend's hand in his own. "But I'll be there to protect you, okay? And we don't have to go now if you don't want to."qw  
>Kurt shook his head, and then looked from under his eyelashes at Blaine, which took some doing as the other boy is about an an inch and a half shorter than Kurt. The Ravenclaw then brought his lips closer to Blaine's, and that did the trick.<br>Blaine sighed happily against the other's lips, allowing himself to relax completely against his boyfriend. His arms wrapped tighter around the Ravenclaw's small waist, pulling his boyfriend's chest flush against his own. _Yeah, life was pretty good._

* * *

><p>"Where <em>are<em> those two? Blaine _never_ misses breakfast. I bet he and Kurt are doing something, and I know just the way to find them." David finished speaking with a smirk, right before eating more of the delicious breakfast, courtesy of the house elves.  
>Wes smirked back at his trusty partner, having chosen to sit with him at the Gryffindor table, as usual. So long as it wasn't a special event or feast, the houses were allowed to sit wherever they wanted at meals, but most chose to remain at the own houses. Pretty much the only people that moved were people in relationships, and even then, not that often.<br>"Where'd you put it when we got back from Hogsmeade?" the Ravenclaw asked.  
>"Wait, I thought that <em>you<em> had it!" David said, slightly confused.  
>Wes shook his head, and raised an eyebrow, shoveling a bit more pancake into his mouth in a much more polite manor than his friend had. When he swallowed, he spoke up again. "No, I gave it to you when we got to the Whomping Willow so I could still it, remember? And then I forgot to take it back."<br>"But, I thought that I gave it back to you in the Great Hall? I don't have it in my dorm..."  
>"Well, I guess we should check mine then if you're sure..." Wes pondered on the subject for a second. "I don't remember you giving it back to me, but I tried to wash out most of last night from you mind... you know why. You know <em>exactly<em> why, so if you ask, I'll stun you and trap you in a broom closet until someone finds you," he threatened, glaring at the Gryffindor.  
>David snickered, and then responded. "Yeah, let's. I'd hope that nothing happened to it, that piece of parchment is our <em>life<em>."  
>"We'd have been caught <em>ages<em>because of that thing. C'mon, let's go." Shoving the rest of his food down his throat in a very un-Wes way, he quickly grabbed his partner-in-crime's wrist and pulled him out of the dinning hall, not caring that he hadn't finished.

* * *

><p>Blaine slipped his fingers through Kurt's, lacing them together. "I've got something I want to show you," he told him as they walked threw the halls. "I snagged it off of David's trunk last night." Slipping his free hand into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of parchment, handing it over to Kurt.<br>"Wait, I- I know what this is. How'd they get a hold of it?" Kurt's mind raced, as he knew what this was, and didn't know how it had gotten out of where it belonged in Gringotts.  
>"I have no idea, they had it already by the time I met them. All I know is that it's how they sneak out of the castle." He pulled his wand out and tapped it against the parchment, muttering "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" before sticking the ash wand back into his cloak. "How do you know about it, though?"<br>"I- I'm related to one of the Marauder's children. This is _supposed_ to be in Gringotts, in the family vault, not bouncing about the castle. But don't worry, I'm not going to bust them about it." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and looked at the parchment he hadn't set eyes on in _years_.  
>Blaine raised an eyebrow before moving behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist, placing his chin on his shoulder with a bit of effort, looking down at the map as well. "I don't think it's them that got it out of Gringotts though... I mean, yeah, they're sneaky and troublesome, but I highly doubt they could sneak something out of <em>Gringotts<em>."  
>"True, true. But someone in the family must've done it, and if I ever know who did, someone's going to have to keep me back from obliviating their bloody brains out. If Teddy only knew..." Kurt's eyes glazed over slightly, projecting that he was remembering something. <em>He'd tell me if he wanted me to know,<em> Blaine reasoned.  
>"Well you know where it is now, that's what matters. Although, Wes and David are going to go crazy when they realize it's gone, they've had the bloody thing since first year." Blaine pulled back for a second to brush some of Kurt's long hair over his left shoulder before continuing to rest his chin on the right. Turning his head slightly, he placed gentle kisses along the boy's neck, smiling happily as he did so.<br>"Bla-ai-ne, weren't we heading somewhere? You were basically pulling my arm out of it's socket trying to get us somewhere, so let's go!" Kurt rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's antics, and turned around so that he was facing the other boy.  
>"Let's head down to the kitchen first, grab something to eat," Blaine murmered against the boy's neck with a smirk on his face. He quickly pulled away, grabbing at Kurt's hand, racing down the hallway until they reached the kitchen doors.<br>Looking around first, he slowly pushed the door open before pulling Kurt into the room with him and smiling.  
>"Oh, Mr. Anderson, sir! What is it you is wanting?" asked a small house elf.<br>"Would you mind grabbing me an apple or something like that, Winky?" he asked nicely before turning to Kurt. "K-Elizabeth, what do you want?"  
>"Well, how about a croissant? Or, if you don't have them, some fruit would do as well." Kurt talked mostly to Blaine, but directed himself slightly to the house elf.<br>"Okay, Mr. Blaine Anderson sir, I'll be getting that all right away, sir!" With a loud pop, the house elf vanished, returning a mere twenty seconds later with the requested fruit - a ripe red apple for Blaine, and a freshly baked croissant for Kurt.  
>"Is that all you be needing, sir?"<br>Blaine nodded before turning to Kurt. "Anything else you want?"  
>"No, it's alright. Now, where were we heading before this stop?" Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable in the kitchens, and Blaine could tell, but chose not to ask any questions, at least for now.<br>"Okay. We're good then, Winky, thanks!" he smiled enthusiastically at the house elf, before waving and turning around with Kurt. The two turned around and headed out of the kitchen, Blaine taking a bite of his apple before answering Kurt's question.  
>"Well, we've got another twenty minutes until class, so we really <em>don't<em> have anywhere to go until then," he said before sticking the apple in his mouth and stretching his hands up over his head in a stretch. Taking it back out, he spoke again "but I've got potions, so I have less time then you, especially considering I don't want to be late... I'd likely be stuck in detention."  
>"Well, alright." Kurt said with a sigh. "I guess we should be on our way? I've got charms, and we have Ancient Runes together, so I suppose I'll see you there, and then lunch. Walk to the Great Hall together? I think I can manage getting from class to class." Kurt finished with a small laugh, and then began to walk.<br>Blaine smiled at Kurt, wrapping his arm around the other's waist. He smiled before kissing his cheek, and answering. "Sounds good to me."  
>As the two walked in silence towards the Great Hall, stealing kisses, they parted somewhat reluctantly when it was time to go to their separate classes. "Well, maybe next semester we'll have the same schedule?" Kurt said hopefully, before pulling away from Blaine's side and facing the Gryffindor, holding his hands. "But for now, we've got to go to class."<br>Blaine grinned at Kurt. "Hopefully. Good luck in class, I'll pick you up from charms to make sure no one jumps you," he joked, while still being serious. "See you soon." Placing his lips against his boyfriend's, Blaine kissed Kurt softly and sweetly for a few moments before pulling back and smiling.  
>"Alright. See you soon." Kurt turned, gave a slight wave, and started heading to charms class when he heard a familiar voice.<br>"Hey babe," Karofsky grinned, moving from his place leaning against the wall. "I've been waiting for you." He grabbed Kurt's arm and tugged him flush against the Slytherin's chest.  
>"Get <em>off<em> of me, you Neanderthal." Kurt spoke with anger, disgust, and a cutting edge. "I have somewhere to be, and as do you. Why don't you just GET OFF OF ME, let me go, and we won't have any problems." He was almost angry enough that he forgot that he was a girl now, and Karofsky didn't recognize him.  
>Karofsky glared at Kurt, before holding tightly onto his wrist. "Hey, you ran away with that bloody hobbit last night, and I didn't get a change to spend some time with you. And now that that git's not here, I've got you all to myself." Grinning with an evil glint in his eyes, Karofsky began to back up until he hit an old abandoned classroom's door.<br>Smirking more as Kurt attempted to break free of his grasp on the younger's wrist, he used to free hand to open up the door behind him and pull the brunet in after him, quickly shutting the door.  
>"I'll get out of here, and you can't do anything about it." Kurt said, trying to not sound weak. He was internally praying that Blaine would look at the map to see if he was alright, and knew immediately that he would, and he would leave potions to come save him.<p>

* * *

><p>Sure enough, as Blaine walked down the hall towards the dungeons, he felt a sense of foreboding hung heavily in his chest, causing him to slowly come to a stop as he walked. He looked behind him, thinking that maybe someone was following him or something, but saw no one.<br>Feeling paranoid now, Blaine looked around before quietly slipping into a small alcove and pulling the parchment from his pocket. Whispering the incantation, he pulled the map open and quickly searched for himself on the map first, to make sure he wasn't being followed.  
>Seeing no one around him except for a few fellow Gryffindors and some Slytherins all heading towards potions, he frowned. The sense that <em>something<em> was going to happen didn't leave, in fact, it only increased. Not knowing what else to do, he quickly searched out Wes and David - Wes was already in charms, David in potions. That only left one person.  
>Kurt.<br>Panicking now, Blaine wondered how he didn't think of Kurt first. He _knew_ what had happened yesterday, what with Karofsky and Puck, and yet he left Kurt to walk to class on his own. Biting his lip, Blaine searched out Kurt's name, finding it near the charms room, in a classroom he'd never been in before.  
>He smiled for a second when he found Kurt's name, only to gasp in panic when he saw the name that was with him.<br>David Karofsky.  
>The two dots were nearly on top of each other, and without even bothering to wipe the map, he ran from the alcove, down the hall, past the Great Hall and down the corridor that lead to both the Charms and Transfiguration classrooms.<br>Pulling out the map again, he slowed down to catch his breath. Searching the map again, he searched for which room the two were in, finding it only three rooms down from where he was, on the right.  
>Moving slowly, so as not to make any noise, he approached the door and stared at it for a moment, snapping out of whatever trance he was in only when he heard Kurt's screams, muffled slightly likely from a weak <em>Muffliato <em>spell.  
>"GET OFF OF ME!" Kurt continued screaming, and Blaine started racking his brain for a spell he knew, but couldn't remember at the moment due to his entire mind repeating <em>Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt<em> over and over in panic.  
>'<em>Think Blaine, THINK!'<em> Kicking the door open with strength he really didn't know that he had and raised his wand. "CONFUNDO!" he shouted, blindly pointing his wand and accidentally hitting both Karofsky _and_ Kurt. '_Bloody hell'_ he thought, scolding himself harshly and running over to Kurt.  
>"Kurt, Ku- I mean, Lizzy, are you okay?"<br>"Ah, not especially... Let's- Let's go to Madam Pomfrey's..." Kurt continued rambling about different things, and attempting to walk, but not doing too well.  
>"O-okay..." frowning - and still mentally scolding himself - he picked Kurt up bridal style seeing as he had almost tripped twice already. "What should we do about Karofsky?" he asked, looking at the Slytherin that was groaning on the ground, struggling to get up.<br>"Well, we could... turn him in... to the Headmistress? I'm sleepy..." Kurt zoned out, closing his eyes and putting his head down on Blaine's shoulder. Smiling sadly at the boy in his arms, he leaned down to kiss the top of his head.  
>"Okay. I'll lock him in here for now, and get McGonagall after you're all taken care of, okay love? Try and stay awake until we get there though, okay? I don't know what happened before I got there, and Pomfrey will probably want to know. Can you do that for me, K-Elizabeth?"<br>"Okay Blainey. I'm sleepy though... Will you stay with me? Please?" Kurt was obviously affected by the confundus charm, and he was obviously worried that Blaine would leave him alone somewhere. His slightly loopy voice that sounded familiar to Brittany's when she was speaking about things no one else understood lead Blaine to chuckle slightly.  
>"I'll bring you to the Hospital Wing, but then I have to leave you there with Madam Pompfry so I can go get headmistress McGonagall, okay?"<br>"But Blaaiiiiine, I don't want you to leaavee! I'll miss youuu!" Kurt truly looked upset, so Blaine racked his brain to try to find out a way to stay with Kurt. Smiling, he continued to walk towards the Hospital Wing, keeping his eyes open as a few second year classes were released. He looked at the group of them before pulling aside a Gryffindor who looked familiar to him.  
>"Hey, would you mind running down to Charms and asking for Wesley Montgomery to go get David and head to the Hospital Wing?" he asked kindly, gripping the tired boy in his arms as his head rolled to the side, long hair covering his face now. Sighing, he shook his arms slightly. "Lizzy, wake up," he whispered.<br>Seeing the 'girl' in Blaine's arms, the younger boy nodded before heading off to - hopefully - do what Blaine requested.  
>"Thank you!" Blaine called out to him before continuing his way towards the hospital wing, attempting to wake Kurt as he went.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wesley Montgomery, you're excused from class."<br>Wes looked up from the test paper he was hastily writing on to see Professor Flitwick nodding at a younger-class Gryffindor as he walked out of the room.  
>"Please give this to Professor Slughorn on your way as well so that you can get Mr. Thompson as well." Wes simply nodded at his teacher before hastily finishing the last question and handing it to him as he walked out.<br>The second he made it out of the room, the Ravenclaw frowned. He knew it had something to do with Kurt - why else would the boy have been missing from class? And him being in the hospital wing meant either a, they found a remedy or counterspell for whatever happened to Kurt, or b, he was attacked again. And b sounded a lot more likely to Wes.  
>But that didn't explain why they needed him and David. Shrugging, Wes figured he'd find out the solution soon enough and made his way towards the dungeons in a quick run, not knowing how quickly they would need his and David's services.<br>When he reached the door, he stopped for a second in order to catch his breath and calm down so as to look like the mature, responsible Wes that most of Hogwarts knew him as... when he wasn't pulling pranks with David.  
>Pushing the door open, he smiled when Professor Slughorn turned to him. "Excuse me, Professor," he said as he walked over and handed the note to the Slytherin Head of House. "Could I please take Mr. Thompson with me for a moment?"<br>Reading over the note, the teacher nodded and turned back to the class.  
>"Uhh, David, you can go with Mr. Montgomery to the hospital wing. I'll see you tomorrow if you don't make it back by the end of class."<br>Wes shrugged at David before turning out of the classroom and waiting for his friend, who came out only seconds behind him.  
>"Dude, what's going on? Why do we have to go to the hospital wing? Is it Kurt?" David was asking rapid questions, and he seemed genuinely concerned and confused.<br>"Don't ask me," Wes shrugged, acting much calmer than David was. "Some second year came into Charms and asked for me to go get you and then head down there. By the way, charms test, keep your eye out for trick questions."  
>"Thanks, I always fail those. I hope that those two didn't get into any trouble... Oh! And did you ever find the map?" David was still jittery, but had managed to calm down a bit.<br>"I know you do. And no, but I seriously don't remember you giving it back... you _sure_ you don't have it?" the Ravenclaw asked, turning towards his friend as they turned to the right, making their way down the near-empty corridor.  
>"Absolutely. I tore apart my dorm looking for it, and I don't know where it could be." David shook his head, and pulled open the Hospital Wing door, letting Wes in first and then pulling it shut, turning around and looking for Kurt and Blaine.<br>"Well, we cleared it first, so at least no one can open it," Wes mumbled as he made his way inside, only to be almost knocked over by Blaine as he ran over to his friends.  
>"Wes, David, could you guys do me a <em>huge<em> favor? Pleeeeeease?" he asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
>"Wes! Daaavid! Hiiiiiiiiiii. I'm sleeepy Blainey, can I go to sleep yet?" Kurt spoke sleepily and still was obviously under the effect of the charm.<br>"No, Kurt, I need you to stay awake until Madam Pomfrey comes back, okay? Just a few more minutes!" the Gryffindor said over his shoulder before turning back to the dynamic duo. "I need you guys to go get the headmistress, and take her to room 304, right by the charms room. David Karofsky's in there, I casted a confundus charm on him, and locked the door so he can't get out."  
>"Blaine, why'd you do something like that? And what happened to Kurt?" David asked insistently, shaking his head. Blaine simply looked at David and raised an eyebrow.<br>"David, you and Wes of all people know I wouldn't do something like that without reason!" he groaned, throwing his hands in the air in annoyance. "He was lip-raping Kurt, pretty much. What was I _supposed_ to do? Besides, I learned my lesson about casting spells without thinking." He motioned towards Kurt who was lying in bed with a goofy grin on his face, half asleep. "I accidental hit him too."  
>"Blaainey, is she heere yet? I'm so sleepy..."<br>"Not yet, Elizabeth! Just wait okay? Keep your eyes open," Blaine said, rolling his eyes slightly but still speaking with an affectionate tone.  
>"Fiiiiiine. I'm just so sleepy..."<br>"So, Wes and I should head out, right Wes?" David elbowed Wes in the side, trying to get his attention  
>Wes snapped out of his gazing at Kurt that he had taken up from the minute he noticed him, and turned to David. "Oh, um, yeah, of course. Yeah, let's-... let's go." Blinking a few times, Wes quickly turned around and headed out of the room.<br>"I'm going to follow him now, so, see you when we get back." David turned to follow Wes, gave a small wave, and ran to catch up with his friend.  
>"Blaiiiiiiiiine, when's she going to get heere?" Kurt asked, whining like he was much younger, causing Blaine to smile and shake his head. After watching his friends leave the room, he turned around and made his way over towards Kurt's bed and knelt down, clasping his hand.<br>"Soon, love, just hold on a few more minutes, okay?"  
>"Okayy, I'm just so tiiiired. Don't leavee after- after she gets heree though." Kurt was struggling to stay awake, but was making quite an effort, as Blaine could tell. But he didn't want to have to wake up Kurt when Madame Pomfrey got here, as he probably needs all of the rest he can get.<br>Smiling, Blaine said "Okay, I'll stay. You shouldn't be here long anyways... who knows, maybe she'll have figured out how to fix that other spell by now too." He reached up a hand and brushed some long strands of brunet hair away from the boy's face and smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
>"That'd- that'd be great. I'm tiredd, but I'll stay awake for youu. And after I'm less tired we should- go somewhere, just us two. Like a date!" Kurt seemed excited that he had finished all of his sentences with less difficulty, and at the prospect of the two of them going on a date.<br>Blaine's smile grew at the idea of the two of them going on a date, and continued to stroke Kurt's hair back. "Ya, ya we should. It'd be fun, huh? I'll tell you what, we'll go out to Hogsmeade next weekend if you still want to, okay?"  
>"But can't we go somewhere before? I- I found a room a few weeks ago, and I want to show you where it is. It'd be <em>perfect<em>. I feel, better and less sleepy now, can we go soon?" Kurt's eyes had started to become more in-focus, and he seemed more in-touch with what was going on. Looking around the room, Blaine saw no sign of Madam Pomfrey yet and smiled back at Kurt.  
>"Yeah, if you're sure you're okay. If you're not, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be here soon... She might have been called to go look at Karofsky though, so no promises about that..."<br>"I'm okay, I promise. Come on, let's go. Do you know any shortcuts to the 5th floor?" Kurt smiled and sat up, searching for his wand. "Blaine, where's my wand?"  
>"Well, I know another route, I'm not entirely sure if it's shorter, but less people use it," he responded. "Ooh!" Blaine reached into his cloak pulling out the willow wand and handing it to the brunet. "I took it on our way over here, it fell out from your cloak while we were walking and I didn't want it to break." Smiling, he held his hand out to Kurt in an offer to help him up.<br>"Always the gentleman..." Kurt muttered under his breath, smiling at Blaine as he accepted the hand and got up out of the bed, making it magically before turning and slipping his wand into his pocket. "And let's go your way, hopefully we won't run into- trouble."  
>Nodding in agreement, Blaine pulled Kurt flush against his side and wrapped an arm around their waste. "Mm, but even if we do, I'm sure we could take them on," he grinned, turning towards his boyfriend. "And since I'm here with you, they'll know you're mine. Maybe some of those gits will back off... hopefully."<br>"We could only hope." Kurt pressed his body up against Blaine's, kissing him passionately but quickly, and pulled away as soon as Blaine tried to deepen the kiss. "Let's go, and then we'll... continue." Kurt winked at a slightly dazed Blaine, grabbing his hand and bssically pulling him out of the room.  
>"Well, you're enthusiastic," he joked, running in order to keep up. "You're going to pull my arm out of it's socket if you keep running like that. Jeez, you've got long legs."<br>"I _suppose_ I'll slow down. But I really don't want anyone to try to steal me away, we've had enough trouble for one day, don't you think? And you'd know, wouldn't you?" Kurt had slowed down so that he was walking next to Blaine now, and he laughed as he finished speaking.  
>"Trying to guilt trip me, are ya?" the Gryffindor smirked, moving behind Kurt and stopping for a moment to wrap both arms around Kurt's waist and place his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "And yes, yes I would."<br>Releasing Kurt from his grasp, he moved to the boy's left and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "So, what exactly _is_ this room we're going to?"  
>"Well, I believe it's called the Room of Requirement. It appears whenever you truly need it, and usually in one place on the 5th floor. It'll give you anything you need, and it's not on that map, as it's never in the same place. And, we're here, I think." Kurt closed his eyes, obviously in thought, and sure enough a door materialized in front of our very eyes, coming right out of the stone. "Come on, don't be scared. It's just a room." Kurt smiled, and walked towards the door, opening it and pulling Blaine along with him. When they stepped in, it looked like nothing but a room with carpeted flooring and grey walls, but as the two went towards the center of it, a loveseat style couch materialized, as did a small oak table.<br>"Wow, Kurt... this is brill," Blaine mumbled quietly, moving towards the couch and pulling the Ravenclaw with him. He sat down, pulling Kurt into his lap and smirked. "Now, where were we?"  
>"Hmm, right about here, I believe." Kurt pressed his lips against the other boy's, and almost immediately twined his fingers through Blaine's hair. Pulling away for a moment, Kurt murmured one thing to his boyfriend before continuing kissing, "You use too much hair gel."<br>Blaine laughed softly against Kurt's lips, having moved his own hands up into Kurt's hair, his fingers threading through the silky strands. "It's better gelled than an afro," he mumbled, not even bothering to pull his lips a centimeter away from the other's.  
>"Maybe if you cut it shorter?" Kurt suggested, before thinking to himself that he wished that the couch was more comfortable, and immediately a memory foam couch with a plush covering replaced the antique-looking loveseat they had been sitting on.<br>"Don't want to," Blaine mumbled in response before pulling back slightly to look at the newly-transformed couch. "Woah... that's... brilliant, just brilliant." Leaning in, he stole another swift kiss from the boy in his lap. "How's it do that?"  
>Pulling his hands away from Kurt's hair, Blaine moved one hand to brush against the material of the new couch, turning his head to look down at it also. "This is amazing... there has to be some trick, I mean, you can't make something out of nothing..."<br>"Oh, but you can for most things. The only issue is with Gamp's law, the only thing I can think of that you can't create out of nothing is food. Most everything else is quite possible." Kurt said, racking his brain to try to remember the other 4 things you can't conjure, but coming up with nothing. "And I don't know how the room works, it just... does."  
>Blaine looked up from the couch, and looked around the rest of the mostly barren room. "So, if I just... wish for something to appear, it will?"<br>"Pretty much. Go ahead, think of something and will it to appear. It's just that simple!" Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, and nodded encouragingly at him.  
>Smiling, Blaine closed his eyes, opening them to find a fireplace with a white brick pattern around it. "Bloody brill," he muttered, watching the flames flicker around.<br>"Romantic and beautiful." Kurt was gazing into Blaine's eyes, when a dawn of realization came over him. "Blaine! We never did that essay!"  
>"Bloody hell," grumbled Blaine, throwing his head back on the couch and groaning. "Ugh, I wonder if I could pay Wes to do it for me..." he mumbled.<br>"No, let's work on that now. I'm not going to let you _cheat_ when we can just work on it here with the fireplace." Kurt closed his eyes, books, parchment, and ink materializing, and he conjured quills out of the tip of his wand again. "There. Now let's get started on this, it'll take awhile."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, quick recap -

Blaine has the Mauraders Map that is actually Kurt's relative's, and was somehow taken out of Gringotts.

The two boys(or, boy and girl. I still don't understand how to describe that...) have discovered the Room of Requirements, and quite enjoy it's magic.

Wesley sucks at eavesdropping... and is immensely attracted to female!Kurt, much to his annoyance.

Kurt's a scary bitch.

Karofsky's a neanderthal that likes to lip-rape attractive woman that are actually men.

And that's pretty much it.

BYE!  
>~Josh<p> 


End file.
